Plaine Prom: That's What Makes You Beautiful
by AceCade
Summary: Sequel of sorts of Ravenheart101's story Dance The Night Away, kind of the "what happens after". Puck wants to tell Blaine what makes him beautiful. Cute and funny and ends in smut.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the song, Star Wars, or the fic in which this story is based off of.

**Pairing:** Puck/Blaine  
**Song used:** Boyce Avenue's cover of What Makes You Beautiful  
**Spoilers:** Promasarus, 3x19

**Summary:** Sequel of sorts of Ravenheart101's story _Dance The Night Away _(read it before you read this please!), kind of the "what happens after". Puck wants to tell Blaine what makes him beautiful. Cute and funny and ends in smut.

**Notes:** I read Raven's OneShot last night and then woke up with this song in my head and decided to write Plaine to it, and it just fit into what would happen after her oneshot.

* * *

After their heart felt admissions of feelings, as Puck came to call their beautiful mini speeches (he may be gay for Blaine, but he was still a man and a badass at that), and kissing for a few moments longer, Puck pulled away from Blaine with a huge grin on his face as they both watched Finchel take their dance as King and Queen. He shuffled his feet a little to lean past Blaine to get more punch, but when his foot nudged something on the floor, he looked down to see the fallen cardboard crown. He bent down to pick it up, a wide smirk curling his lips as he straightened up.

When he turned back to Blaine, Blaine was looking at him with wide eyes, shaking his head slightly. "_Noah_," Blaine began in a warning tone, "don't you dare. I'm embarrassed enou—_PUCKERMAN_!" Blaine growled as he pushed Puck away from him once Puck placed the makeshift beer can box crown on top of Blaine's head. Blaine didn't move to remove the offending crown, but instead turned his back to the majority of the crowd, arms crossed and mouth set in a pout as his cheeks flamed red.

"Oh, c'mon, Afropuff, don't be like that." Puck downed a cup of punch before grabbing Blaine around the waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Puck dipped his head to be closer to Blaine's ear, chuckling softly when he felt Blaine squirm against him. "You're, like, Disney prince beautiful tonight and you were missing your crown."

Blaine groaned softly as his blush intensified, shaking his head at the boy behind him. Puck could be so cute and infuriating at the same time and Blaine didn't know if he wanted to hate him or love him more right now. Puck licked his ear in response, making Blaine push his shoulders up and cringe away from him. Right, he hated him at the moment. "Quit, Noah, that tickles." Blaine could feel Puck's smirk as Puck nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck.

Puck tightened his grip around Blaine's waist, not even paying any mind to the crowd of students that they would be facing next year together. That was nice… _together_. Puck really liked the sound of that.

The mohawked boy placed a warm, open mouth kiss to the side of Blaine's neck as the other boy took a drink of punch before resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. He heard Blaine sigh, this time contentedly, as both of them basked in the moment with each other. Puck closed his eyes and sighed too, reveling in the feeling of just holding Blaine and getting to experience this with him.

They were actually at Prom together, granted they weren't exclusive to the entire student body that they were each other's dates, but they always had been in the beginning anyway, no matter how they both had got there. They ended up together and that's all that mattered. And Puck (Blaine too if the way he had placed both his hands on Puck's arms and was leaning back into Puck was any indication) wouldn't want it any other way.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door_," Puck started to sing softly. Being so close to Blaine's ear made it easy for Blaine to hear, and he felt Blaine freeze a little before relaxing again into his hold. "_Don't need make-up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough_." Puck grabbed Blaine's hand, much to Blaine's surprise, and spun the shorter boy around before dipping him and bringing him back up to his feet slowly. "_Everyone else in the room can see it; everyone else but you._"

Blaine felt like he was going to explode from the love that he felt for Puck, but on top of that love was the never ending feeling of embarrassment that this whole night was making him feel. He was pretty sure that his cheeks were going to melt off from the way they were flaming from blushing. He squeaked when Puck threw him into a spin, and then squeaked again when Puck dipped him. What in the world did he think he was doing? Not that Blaine was complaining, he loved being dipped, but they were in the middle of the upperclass student body that he would have to face next year as a senior.

He couldn't look Puck in the eyes when he straightened up, and so he promptly buried his face into Puck's neck. "Noah, I swear to god, we need to leave if you're going to keep singing to me. I can't take it."

And, really, he wasn't just talking about the embarrassment anymore. Blaine's nerves were shot from the get go about coming to another public school dance, then Brittany making him go wash out his hair and being so self-conscious, and now Puck being so _boyfriendly_ and _sweet_ in _public_ was not helping Blaine at all… and now the singing. Puck's voice always made him crazy, but the low tone he was using and it being right next to Blaine's ear was a problem if they didn't make it out of there _now_.

Blaine felt Puck chuckle and Blaine hit him in the chest, a little harder than he should have. "Please, Noh." And then Blaine finally looked up at Puck with his puppy dog, pleading eyes that should be illegal. Puck had to cave; even the most hate filled man would crumble at those puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine. Anything you want, babe." Puck let go of Blaine in favor of intertwining their fingers together as the set off walking towards the exit. He then smirked back down at his boyfriend again, pulling a key out of his pocket and dangling it in front of Blaine's face. "I still got the hotel key. Might as well put it to good use since we all paid for it."

"Yeah, sure, flatter your already embarrassed boyfriend by singing a beautiful song and then nonchalantly and very subtly ask for sex."

Puck pulled on Blaine's arm to make him stop. "Hey, no. Not once did I mention sex. Just because it's Prom and we're going to a hotel does not mean that we have to have sex." Puck really had changed for this boy, and he couldn't frankly give a fuck less if they had sex that night, as long as they were just together… though, of course, sex would always be good. "We could," Puck shrugged, pulling Blaine to him, "order room service, and lie down and watch TV together, and cuddle all night long." Puck lowered his forehead to Blaine's before rubbing his nose against Blaine's. "How does that sound, my Disney prince?"

"I don't know," Blaine drawled as he wrinkled his nose a little, one of his flirty faces. "Keep singing to me and you may just get what you want." Blaine finally cracked a small grin before leaning up to press his lips to Puck's just briefly before fleeing towards the exit.

Puck rolled his eyes skyward. "He's lucky I love him," he spoke to the ceiling before running after his boyfriend. Blaine was waiting for him on the front steps of the school, so when Puck joined him they clasped hands automatically and walked to Puck's truck to make their way back to the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived back into the hotel room, Puck shrugged out of his jacket and then spun back around towards Blaine just as the door clicked shut. Before Blaine could process what was going on, the cardboard crown had fallen off his head and Puck had him pinned up against the door as his lips touched his and their tongues began to dance together. As Blaine sagged against the door, moaning and sighing in bliss as Puck's groans mingled with his in the air, Puck slid Blaine's tux jacket off his shoulders and threw the offending garment over his shoulder to land behind him somewhere.

He broke the kiss, hearing Blaine sharp intake of air from being without oxygen for so long, while he moved his hands to the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulled to get it loose from his tux pants. As he ran his fingers over Blaine's stomach, Blaine gasping at the touch as Blaine removed the bowtie from his neck, Puck leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips in a searing kiss again.

He pulled away to place kisses down Blaine's jawline and neck to his collar bone where his licked and sucked briefly before making his way back up again. Puck ran a hand over Blaine's ticklish side and one through his ungelled hair, just the way he liked it when they kissed. He tugged at the back of Blaine's curls and was satisfied to hear the low groan that erupted in the back of Blaine's throat in response.

And just as Blaine felt as if the room was too hot and he was going to collapse from all the sensations flowing through him, Puck began to sing again. His voice was still low, but this time it had a more husky quality to it that made Blaine's cock twitch over and over again in response.

"_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you ungel your hair gets me overwhelmed_," Puck breathed and sang against Blaine's neck, pausing to suck on Blaine's pulse point.

Blaine found himself slipping, his knees having almost given out from under him. "Noh, stop—," he tried to breathe out though his lips. He reached up and gripped Puck's head in between his hands and felt a rush of air caress his chest as he realized his button up suit shirt was all the way unbuttoned and about to fall off his shoulders. When did that happen? He managed to lean back more into the door in order to stop himself from falling. "Noah—stop—bed—fall," was the only coherent words that Blaine could spit out and with Noah being used to Blaine's broken gibberish, he understood perfectly.

Puck smirked down at his quickly unraveling boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him up into his arms, Blaine automatically wrapping his arms and legs around him, as he moved them to the bed. "_When you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know-oh-oh. That's what makes you beautiful_."

Seriously, Blaine didn't think he could love Noah Puckerman any more than he did right now. The song that he was singing made Blaine want to melt, and he actually was inside, but that coupled with how Puck's lips and hands moved over his body was almost too much for Blaine to take, in yet it wasn't enough and absolute heaven at the same time. Blaine had never before felt this comfortable with another human being as he did with the boy whom he was wrapped around.

Blaine's back hit the bed and he was back to kissing Puck with as much as he had, no longer afraid of falling because he was on a bed in Puck's arms and nothing could ever hurt him here. Somewhere along the way, Blaine's shirt had fell off and he was now clad in only his pants with Puck making a swift move to remove his belt.

Blaine reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Puckerman," Blaine growled into Puck's ear and Puck looked at him like _what the fuck you growling like that at me for_. Blaine smirked up at him and moved to sit up, pushing Puck off of him to stand. "You, my good sir, are wearing way too many clothes. Strip." Blaine nodded to Puck's fully clothed body and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's only fair."

Puck grunted but complied, slowly removing his shirt and then letting Blaine take over as his hands roamed over Puck's chest. Blaine ran his hands slowly down Puck's chest and then his side and they came to a stop as Blaine brushed his fingers over the trail of hair from Puck's navel and disappeared under his pants. Then Blaine looked up with lust blown and love-filled pupils, locking his eyes with Puck's as he opened his mouth to sing, and Puck about came in his pants right there. He had always loved Blaine's voice, the power behind it, but he had never heard it sound so beautiful as it did right now, all hoarse and husky from lust. Puck made a vow that he would definitely make Blaine sing like this at any chance he got.

"_If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh-oh. You don't know you're beautiful, oh-oh. That's what makes you beautiful_."

Puck smiled at Blaine, a real smile and leant down to brush his lips against Blaine's tenderly before resting his forehead against Blaine's. They both sat there for a moment, letting their heavy breathing fill the air between them. Then, in typical Puck fashion, he pulled away and smirked down at Puck. "I think you have a job to finish here, Anderson. As much as I love the flattery, you're stalling."

"Impatient Jerk," Blaine muttered as he went to work on unbuckling Puck's belt.

"Bitch," Puck muttered and was rewarded by his pants falling to his ankles and a firm slap to his ass. "Oh, excuse me, I meant Abusive Bitch," Puck teased in a mock offended tone and froze once he heard Blaine laughing hysterically. "What?"

Blaine's face was contorted in laughter as he tried to get air into his lungs. He was staring at Puck's lower region and pointing, and really that area should not warrant that type of reaction, especially from Blaine.

"What?" Puck asked again and looked down just as Blaine composed himself enough to speak.

"Star Wars briefs? You wore Star Wars briefs the night of your Prom?" Blaine just thought this was the most amusing and ridiculous thing in the world.

"Wha—well, yeah? So? They never bothered you before, if I remember correctly. They actually had the opposite effect," Puck purred into Blaine ear. Forget his choice of undies, just pull them off so he could be free and he could finally get rid of the painful throbbing that just became apparent to him now that their hormones had had a chance to die down and take a rest a little.

"Oh, you," Blaine said tenderly. "You are such a nerd underneath it all and I love it."

Puck had to chuckle at him and he felt his cheeks flame at the word love. No matter how much they said it, it still made him stomach flip and cheek burn like the very first time. To cover his embarrassment, he growled. "Shut up, Anderson, and take 'em off so I can fuck you senseless."

"My, how eloquent and gentlemanly of you," Blaine teased, but his cock gave an almighty throb too and as much as he wanted to keep teasing his boyfriend, he didn't want to wait any longer.

And not before long, both were fully naked and curled up in a hot, sweaty, and tight embrace as moans and grunts filled the air, fingers gripping skin and running through hair and twisted into sheets and then the sounds of both their names came tumbling from their lips as they both tumbled over into ecstasy together.

Yeah, this was definitely the best prom night ever and they would both get to do it all over again next year.


End file.
